


A Wedding of Errors

by TheArcher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, wedding planner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is a successful wedding planner, working her way up to partner. Lydia is a hardworking doctor, slowly taking over. When they collide, they instantly connect but when Allison is hired to plan Lydia's wedding, the two women are caught between Shakespeare in the park and the plans they had for the rest of their lives. With the clock to the wedding counting down, they must choose between what they know they should do and what (and who) they really want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Places Everybody

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Свадьба ошибок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998884) by [Umi_no_Iruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka)



> My first big bang! YAY! Thank you to everyone involved in the 2013 TW Superbang. It was both super challenging and super fun.
> 
> Major props to my artist. Her drawing for this fic can be found [HERE](http://monkeyscandance.tumblr.com/post/41207657997/i-had-the-joy-to-work-on-another-allydia-fanfic)
> 
> Lots of love to [Interropunct](http://interropunct.tumblr.com) and [DirtyDirtyChai](http://dirtydirtychai.tumblr.com) for being super awesome betas
> 
> Enjoy!

There was some kind of fish debacle in the works- something about not having enough halibut. Allison really did not have time to deal with the ocean’s decreasing supply of fish so she told the head caterer to use salmon for all the other dishes and set out apology notes with each plate.  
  
Allison had just sent the caterers off into the hall when Boyd came running up to her.

“There you are! Look,” he said, voice rough and a tell-tale edge of panic in his eyes, “I know this is a bit short notice but do you think it’d be a big deal if we could return all the things for the wedding?”

“What?” Allison said, leading them over to a bench.”Boyd, you’re getting married in less than three hours.  
  
“I know. That’s why I’m here. I’m trying to get you to stop it. This was a horrible idea.” Boyd put his head in his hands. “Why would I propose to a girl whose family hates me? My suit looks horrible and Erica’s dad isn’t even coming and my fifteen year old brother is my best man because I don’t have any friends my own age. Why would I think marriage is a good idea?”  
  
“The same reason anyone got married. Because two people fell in love.” Allison put her hand on Boyd’s shoulder. “Look, right now you are the luckiest man in the world. Your suit looks amazing on you and your little brother worships the ground you walk on. And just between you and me,”  
  
Allison paused for effect, “I got Erica’s father to come to the wedding.”  
  
Boyd looked up in shock. “How?”  
  
“Because I told him I knew this marriage was going to work out.”  
  
“And how do you know that?”  
Allison took a deep breath. Now was when the magic happened.  
  
“I know because even when she’s not doing anything, she has your attention. I know because you’re handsome and charming and instead of picking someone with no substance who would just fawn over you, you picked a strong woman who just yesterday said ‘I can’t believe this is it. I get to marry the most wonderful man I’ve ever met.’ I know because you’re not running away. You’re talking to me so I could tell you what you already know. This marriage is going to work. And you’re going to be happy together forever.” Allison stood up. “Now Erica’s going to be here any second. You find her before she puts on her wedding dress and look into her eyes. If you see nothing, then cancel. Run away. But if you see unadulterated love for you, then you’ll know. This marriage isn’t about pleasing Erica’s family or how you look in a suit, though you do look great. It’s about you and her promising yourselves to one another. That’s why you proposed.”  
  
Allison gave Boyd one last pat on the back and walked away. There were three hours left and she had to make sure everything was ready. The groom was the easy part.

The wedding went off without a hitch. An hour before it started, Erica saw her father and she cried. Allison’s assistant Stiles almost ruined the cake and he cried. Erica walked down the aisle in her gorgeous dress and Boyd cried. Then Erica Reyes became Erica Boyd and everyone cried. Allison counted it a job well done.  
\---  
  
Allison had been a business major in college. She hadn’t wanted to run a business but she figured it was better than staying undeclared. She decided to shadow Alan Deaton her sophomore year and learn how he started his wedding planner business. The rest was history. Six years later, it was far from the little start up she had seen those first few months and was showing up in some of California’s best bridal magazines. She was the highest paid associate and was on track to becoming partner. Allison was happy with the way her life was going.  
If only her dad could see that.  
  
Once a month she would join her dad on a hunting trip, sometimes he brought hunter buddies, sometimes it was just them, and every time he would worry sick about her.  
  
“So…” he said, checking the sights on his rifle, “your job still going well?”  
  
“Great.” Allison replied after loading her gun. “I’m bringing in more clients than anyone else.”  
  
“That’s really good. And, uh.” He stopped to check his aim, as if most father-daughter heart-to-hearts happen on either side of a loaded firearm.  
“What about things outside of work?”  
  
“I don’t really have a lot of time for anything else, you know that.”  
  
“And you think that’s healthy?” He didn’t look at her as he decided he was ready to move. Allison walked behind him and they went further into the hunting grounds.  
  
“I think it’s necessary. I’m plenty healthy. I doubt I’ll end up in the hospital because I’m planning too many weddings.”  
  
“I just don’t know how mentally stable it is for you to be orchestrating weddings all the time when you’re so single.”  
  
“So single?” Allison stopped and waited for her father to look at her. “You think I’m particularly single as opposed to the regular kind?”  
  
"You don't spend time with any available men. I'm worried about you being lonely."  
  
“I don't need a man to not be lonely.”  
  
"Or women, that's fine."  
  
“Dad!” She had been open about dating a couple girls in college and her dad had been accepting enough, but she hadn’t tried any new relationships with women for over two years. The wedding planning thing tended to only attract desperate bridesmaids.  
  
“You live in a two bedroom apartment you only share with your office, you never have time for real food unless it’s some kind of tasting; it’s unstable. I’m just worried that you’re so concentrated on your job you’re making unhealthy habits.”  
  
“I’m completely healthy dad. Don’t you worry.”  
  
When she got home from hunting, Stiles was at her door step, arms filled with take out just as he always was at the end of the day.  
  
“My dad thinks I’m not being healthy.” She said while they ate over an episode of Mythbusters.  
  
“How could he ever get that idea?” Stiles said through a mouthful of chicken fried rice.  
  
“He says being around all these weddings while I’m single is going to me extra lonely.”  
  
“Your dad’s afraid you’ll become an old spinster?”  
  
“He thinks I need stability. I’ve had the same job for six years!”  
  
“And how many boyfriends have you had in that time?”  
  
“That’s irrelevant. My life is good and I don’t need a guy or a house or a home cooked meal to make it so.”  
  
“Amen.” Stiles lifted up his bottle of soda to salute the TV.  
\---  
  
“Yeah of course, see you soon then.” Allison said, ending the call and immediately pulling up Stiles’ number.  
  
Allison had just gotten a big call. She didn’t live far so she was walking to the office.  
  
“Stiles,” she said when he picked up. “You are not going to believe who just called me.”  
  
“The pope?”  
  
“Much better. Jackson Whittemore.” Allison practically hopped on the sidewalk.  
  
“You mean the son of super big shot lawyer Michael Whittemore? The one who’s in the paper every other week?”  
  
“The one and the same! He’s engaged and apparently his wife is friends with Erica Reyes, well Erica Boyd now, because he said she fell in love with their wedding and needed the woman who orchestrated it to be in charge of hers. In case you missed it, that woman is me.”  
  
“Oh my god Al that’s great!” She could practically see his unapologetic fist pump through the phone.  
  
“I know!” Allison squealed. “Well, technically I’m not hired yet. Mr. Whittemore insisted he meet me first but you know brides always get the final say. It’s as good as done. We’re going to have a meeting tomorrow. I’m on my way to the office now so you need to be there and help-“  
  
Suddenly Allison’s heel slipped off the sidewalk and she lost her footing, falling into the street just as a car came around the corner. The bumper hit her legs, not much speed behind it, but enough to knock Allison over.  
  
“Oh god!” A woman cried out as Allison fell face-first into the concrete. She got out of the car and ran over kneel by Allison’s side. “Are you okay?  
  
Allison rolled over and tried to open her eyes. “Yeah I think so. I wasn’t hit too hard.”  
  
“I am really sorry about that. But why were you in the street anyway?” And then Allison opened her eyes to see a glowing and slightly judgmental looking figure above her. The judgmental part was unexpected. The glowing, even more so.  
  
“Maybe I was hit too hard.”  
  
“Are you dizzy? Experiencing any nausea?” The woman moved forward to feel Allison’s forehead and Allison was blinded by the sun.  
  
“Okay. Nevermind.” Allison said. “That was just the sun around your head, not an angelic glow telling me I was in heaven.”  
  
That seemed to shock a small laugh out of the woman. “Okay, that’s a good sign you’re coherent. Do you know your name?”  
  
“Allison Argent.”  
  
“Good. Now Allison, do you think you can stand up?”  
  
“Yeah I think so.”  
  
Even though the other woman was smaller, she held steady as she helped Allison up.  
  
“My name’s Lydia. Are you steady now?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine I just need to-“ Allison let go and her knees buckled under her. Lydia barely managed to keep her from the ground.  
  
“Whoa okay. Let’s get you into my car and we’ll get you to the hospital.”  
  
Lydia was small but strong and managed to slide Allison into the back of her car.  
  
“Wait!” Allison grabbed Lydia’s wrist as she went to pull back. “Where’s Stiles?”  
  
“What’s a Stiles?”  
  
“My phone!”  
  
“Your phone’s name is Stiles?” Lydia mumbled as she turned around to look on the sidewalk and pick up Allison’s phone. There was still a voice yelling through it when she handed it over.  
  
“Oh Christ am I gonna have to call 911? Who gets mugged first thing in the morning?”  
  
“Stiles!” Allison yells a bit too sharply. “I didn’t get mugged. An angel hit me with her car but she’s taking me to her doctor. I’ll call you later.” Allison hung up and lay back down.  
  
“I’m not an angel.” Lydia said from the front seat. “And don’t fall asleep. I don’t think you have a concussion but you should stay awake just in case.”  
  
“Okay.” Allison said sleepily from the backseat.  
\--  
  
Allison woke up in a hospital room and rubbed her bleary eyes.  
  
“Good morning,” a voice said and startled her. Allison looked up to see a redheaded woman in scrubs and a long white coat.  
  
“I don’t know if you remember.” The woman said. “You were walking down to street and I bumped you with my car.”  
  
“Right, the angel.” Allison sighed softly and then bolted upright, “I’m late for work.”  
  
Angel chuckled. “It’s alright. I called your Stiles. He said he’d inform your boss and pick you up shortly.”  
  
“I don’t know if I would call him _my_ Stiles.”  
  
Just then a loud clatter came from outside the room.  
  
“Sorry!” Allison could hear Stiles yell through the door. “I’m just trying to find my friend. We were on the phone and then she’s telling me she got mugged by an angel and someone called me to tell me to come here and I don’t know what’s happened!”  
  
Angel opened the door and called out for Stiles while Allison slid off the bed, holding the hospital gown together  
  
Stiles tumbled into the room grabbing Allison in a hug.  
  
“Oh there you are! I was so worried! What were you doing running into traffic like that! Thank y-“ Stiles turned to the doctor and his jaw dropped in an expression that clearly said Hello nurse.  
  
Angel backed up. “I guess I’ll leave you two while I go get your x-ray results.” She turned toward Allison. “Feel free to put your clothes back on.”  
  
Stiles watched her as she closed the door behind her.  
  
“Oh my god that is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.”  
  
“That,” Allison said, kicking him, “is the angel who hit me with her car.”  
  
“That angel could hit me with anything.”  
  
“Yeah I guess she is pretty isn’t she?”  
  
Stiles turned to look at her and she gathered her clothes.  
  
“You like her.”  
  
Allison looked up from where she was sliding her pants on under her gown.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’re doing that thing.” Stiles said moving closer. “The thing where you pretend to under appreciate someone’s good looks. _Oh yeah_ ,” Stiles voice went into high mocking mode. “ _I guess he’s cute isn’t he? If you’re into that sort of thing._ That means you are totally into that sort of thing! You like her!”  
  
Allison rolled her eyes and turned her back to Stiles to remove her gown completely and put her shirt on. “I am not having this conversation. I don’t even da-“  
  
“Do not give me that I-haven’t-dated-another-woman-in-two-years crap. Two years ends now. You, my dear sweet friend, have been touched by an angel.”  
  
Then the angel herself walked in, eyes on a clipboard.  
  
“Well Allison,” she said, “looks like everything is fine, although the bruises on your side may take awhile to heal. Sorry about that. I hope you won’t feel the need to sue me for attempted murder, though I have to warn you. I have a very good lawyer.”  
  
Allison laughed and adjusted her shirt, Stiles knowing smile on her.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that. Even if I wanted to I don’t even know your name.”  
  
“I introduced myself before you passed out but you were a little out of it.” The doctor extended her right hand to shake. “I’m Lydia. But I suppose you can continue to call me angel if you’d really like to.”  
  
Stiles looked between the two smiling women suspiciously.  
  
“Well!” He said, grabbing Allison’s shoulders enthusiastically. “We are just so grateful for you taking care of Allison here. I know you must be busy but there’s this theatre in the park thing that happens every Friday that is amazing. Do you think we could take you out tonight?”  
  
“Stiles.” Allison glared at her friend.  
  
“Oh no.” Lydia said. “I wouldn’t want to impose.”  
  
“You wouldn’t be.” Allison said politely, pushing Stiles away. “It’s just, I’m sure you work long hours and I wouldn’t want to pull you away from your patients.”  
  
“I’m actually off today. I was coming this way to check on one of the new nurses and happened to bump into you on the way. Otherwise,” Lydia gestured to her doctor’s coat. “I never would’ve put this on.”  
  
Stiles spread his arms too wide and said, “Well you can take it off now!” At the looks from the girls he put his hands down and said, “I mean, because we’re leaving. And going to the park. To show our gratitude. Really Angel, thank you for not making this a hit and run.” Allison rolled her eyes and at the following silence, Stiles gestured toward the door. “Shall we?”  
\--  
  
When they arrived at the park, Lydia saw the vendors and immediately went to try all the samples of roasted nuts. As soon as she was out of hearing range Allison smacked Stiles.  
  
“What is wrong with you?” She said.  
  
“What is wrong with _you_? You should be grateful I got you a date with a hot doctor.”  
  
“First of all, this isn’t a date and second of all, I can take care of myself.”  
  
“I’m sure our angel could take care of you better.” Stiles whispered as Lydia returned.  
  
“What are you talking about?” She asked.  
  
“Oh,” Stiles looked hesitantly at Allison. “I was just saying that I actually don’t like this play. And. I actually have to go because I have to fix my friend’s… cousin’s grandfather’s chair. He broke it in a paintball game.  
  
“A paintball game?” Allison said, doubtful.  
  
“Yeah you know, I’ve been saying I would for awhile and I don’t want him to have to go without a chair. So I’ll just go and do that and you two can have fun without me.” Stiles stole a handful of Angel’s peanuts and skittered away.  
  
“Well,” Lydia turned from watching Stiles’ retreating form. “I hope his friend’s cousin’s grandfather appreciates his hard work. At least I can take his ticket now.”  
  
“Oh we don’t need a ticket.” Allison guided Lydia away from the concession stands and toward an usher showing people their seats. “Hi Isaac.”  
  
“Hey.” Isaac turned from the couple he just steered away. “I’ve got all of 4D with your name on it. Where’s Stiles?”  
  
“He had an appointment. This is… Angel.” Allison liked the sound of the word and it almost felt like an inside joke now.  
  
“Ah,” Isaac shook her hand, and then with a small sly smirk at Allison said, “We’ve finally brought you over to the dark side I see.”  
  
“I’m sorry?” Lydia said and Allison just glared.  
  
“Nothing Angel.” Isaac gave an innocent smile. “Feel free to take any seat in 4D. If you ladies will excuse me.” Isaac turned back to the line of people needing help locating seats they’d actually paid for.  
  
Allison led Angel to the aisle and said, “Isaac and Stiles used to date so he always tells us which seats haven’t been bought so we can see the show for free.”  
  
“Oh so that’s what he meant by the dark side.” Lydia smirked as she laid her jacket on the aisle seat and sat down next to it.  
  
“Expecting someone?” Allison said, confused, sitting on Lydia’s other side.  
  
“Oh no. I always claim the aisle seat so I get one guaranteed armrest and no one thinks they can try and start a conversation with me while I’m watching a movie. Or play in this case. Huh, that’s weird to say. I haven’t seen a live play since college.”  
  
“Really?” Allison said, turning to look toward the decorated stage. “I love theatre. It’s so alive. Every time you see it, it’s different. A movie, you can have all the actor’s facial expressions memorized but on stage anything could happen.”  
  
Allison let herself give a small smile at the stage and then turned back to the other girl. Lydia had a fond look over her face that made Allison blushed at her speech.  
  
“Well,” Lydia shrugged. “I still prefer movies. But who knows? Maybe this will change my mind.”  
  
Music started from the stage and they became immersed in the production of A Midsummer Night’s Dream.  
  
After the first few lines Lydia gave a small gasp. Allison looked over with a quizzical expression and the other woman replied in a hushed voice, “I’ve seen the movie version of this a hundred times. All of them. I’m obsessed with it.”  
  
Allison smiled and whispered back, “Bet you it’s twice as good live.”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes and didn’t accept the bet. Allison wouldn’t have been able to properly cash in on it anyway, seeing as her eyes kept drifting the whole play.  
  
Allison knew most of the actors at least casually from when Isaac would invite her and Stiles to cast and crew parties. She knew their faces and although they were brilliant actors, the most captivating thing should could see was the woman next to her. Allison found herself laughing harder at the jokes Lydia laughed at, biting her lip to keep from smiling every time Lydia smiled. Once it got to Puck’s first appearance, Lydia leaned over into Allison’s space and recited the entrance word for word with the actor.  
  
“Either I mistake your shape and making quite, or else you are that shrewd and knavish sprite called Robin Goodfellow.” Lydia’s voice sounded much more mischievous than the curious faerie on stage. “I am that merry wanderer of the night. I jest to Oberon and make him smile.”  
The timing’s off at times because this wasn’t the movie she had clearly memorized, but Allison didn’t mind the echo or clash. She was just focused on the gentle breath against her ear and the soft voice that sounded and felt like a large grin.

Intermission went by quickly with Lydia trying not to seem interested in the fact that Allison knew the whole cast. By the time it ended though, all pretense of disinterest was gone.  
  
“That was amazing.” Lydia said once the stage had emptied, gathering her things. “I mean, it’s Shakespeare so you’d have to be pretty bad to not make it good, but still. It was brilliant.”  
  
“Better than your movie then?” Allison said, slipping her coat back on.  
  
Lydia raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t say that. That’s the thing with Shakespeare. Every interpretation is different and there’s always something new to see.” Lydia drifted away from the dispersing crowd as she talked. “Midsummer is one of Shakespeare’s earlier plays so it’s not as complex in its use of language or plot, but it’s still brilliant.”  
  
Allison smiled as she followed. “So you’re a fan of the bard then?”  
  
Lydia scoffed. “Who isn’t? Then again I may offend some by preferring A Comedy of Errors to Othello.”  
  
“Why would that offend someone?”  
  
“Because they’ve never seen A Comedy of Errors and only call themselves scholars because they can see the deep meaning of the tragedy. They just want to seem cultured without actually putting effort into enjoying it.” She said disdainfully.  
  
“I wouldn’t say I necessarily agree with that.”  
  
In their wanderings they had ended up under a willow tree, away from the crowd. There was a small bench there and they sat down, easily slipping into a friendly debate on theater and literature and the marginalization of comedy. Neither woman noticed the park slowly draining of people as the night grew darker until Allison looked up to see Isaac waving bye. The stage and seats had been packed up and the only things left in the park with them were small ground lights, casting a gentle glow over the grass.  
  
“Look.” Allison said quietly, a smile creeping on her face. “It looks like we’ve gotten lost in the fairy realm.” She turned to look at Lydia, at her saving angel, and finds her lit by the same warm light. Her smile looked soft and delicate, at odds with the sharp argument she’d been engaged in a moment before. Allison didn’t think about it, just began to lean closer to Lydia, to let her eyes flicker down to look at the angel’s lips. They were so close she could almost feel Lydia sigh against her lips when a sharp ring pierced through the silence and they jumped apart.  
Lydia scrambled through her jacket and when she pulled out her cell, Allison’s own phone went off.  
  
Allison answered as Lydia turned away to mutter into her call.  
  
“Hey, sweetheart.” Allison’s father said through the phone, sounding cheerful.  
  
“Hey dad, what’s up?” Allison said trying not to sound as distracted as she was.  
  
“I'm going to say something that you may be a little resistant too but sometimes you should listen to your father, because I only want what’s best for you. You should know… I'm setting you up with a guy.”  
  
“What?” Allison hissed, trying to be quiet. She turned to look at Lydia but she didn’t seem to have noticed.  
  
“Remember that small town we lived in when you were in 2nd grade?” Her father asked.  
  
“Out of all the places we lived when I was growing up, that was the worst.”  
  
“You remember that boy you played with from down the street?”  
  
“The kid who ate worms?” Allison asked, distrustful of the direction the conversation seemed to be going.  
  
“His name is Scott and I think he'd be nice for you. His mom told me he was getting tired of the small town so I told him he could come down to the big city and visit you.”  
  
“Are you kidding me? I am not going to let you set up some kind of arranged marriage.”  
  
“This isn’t an arranged marriage. It’s an arranged socializing. I know you never get out unless it’s with that strange Stiles kid.” Her father’s voice was clearly aggravated thinking about her friend. He had never liked Stiles for some reason Allison was never able to figure out.  
  
“Stiles isn’t a kid and as far as I know he never ate worms. And,” she glanced over but Lydia was still busy with her own call, “just so you know, I am doing just fine socializing without your help. I’m on a date right now.”  
  
“Really Allison? You don’t have to lie to me. Why would you be answering your phone if you were on a date?”  
  
“Because her phone went off at the same time.”  
  
“Her?”  
  
“Yes, her. And because you’re my father and this could be some kind of grave family emergency, but seeing as the only thing in danger is my independence as a grown woman, I’m going to hang up now. Bye dad.”  
  
Allison hung up and put her phone in her pocket and saw Lydia doing the same thing.  
  
“Sorry.” Lydia said.  
  
“No problem.” Allison gave a hesitant smile, unsure of how to go back to before.  
  
“I should really be going now actually, but this was fun. Thanks a lot.” Lydia gently grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before turning around.  
  
“Wait, can I call you?”  
  
“I’m sure we have your number on file.” She waved before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Allison leaned against the tree and sighed.  
\---  
  
Lydia gave a long exhale when she got into her car.  
  
She never should’ve accepted the invitation. It was obviously supposed to be a date no matter what the Stiles guy tried to act like, but Lydia couldn’t date. She was a doctor. She was an intern supervisor. She was… well she was a lot of things. The most of important of which was intelligent. Lydia was so much smarter than this. To get caught up with some random woman who walks in the middle of the street.  
  
Lydia sighed as she started her car and drove off. That morning Allison had just been some woman but now…  
  
Lydia hadn’t done something like that in a long time, just gone to see a play for no other reason than because she wanted to. It was impulsive, spur of the moment, and very much not something she does. God, she had meant to finish some paperwork today and she still needed to set up some appointments for next week. None of it was terribly important, which was why she hadn’t worried about skipping out. But still, Lydia didn’t blow off plans very often.  
  
And now part of her was so glad she did this time. Because the play was amazing and unexpected. And, well, so was Allison. Lydia usually looked down on people as blatantly sweet as Allison, because in her opinion they were completely spineless and fairly boring, neither of which were things Lydia tolerated. But Allison wasn’t like that at all. She was kind, but by no means weak-willed. The way she’d talked, argued, with her showed that clearly. Very few people could hold their own against her as easily as Allison had seemed to. She had a layer of steel in her spine that Lydia had found herself grudgingly respecting over the course of the evening. Sweet, yet strong. It was a rare enough combination in Lydia’s experience. And Allison was… she was rare.  
  
But so was everyone, right? Everyone was a special little snowflake. This was just the play’s romantic mind-set running around in her head. Just because Allison was unique didn’t mean she was what Lydia needed, what she wanted.  
  
Because what Lydia had with her life was great. It was exactly how it was supposed to be.  
  
But going out with Allison on this highly inadvisable date, made her wonder if maybe her life only seemed great because it was so constant? Her life now wasn’t that different from when she was in medical school. She had grown comfortable with it and now Allison came in and she was comfortable in an entirely different way.  
  
Then again she could be blowing it completely out of proportion. Her schedule was always very busy and she couldn't get out much. She didn't have any friends outside of work. This could very well just be a longing for female companionship and not some sort of life altering romance.  
  
She stopped the car in front of her house and looked at the lights already on in the living room.

The last thing Lydia needed was a life altering anything.


	2. Act 1

When Allison stepped into work the next morning, she was floating on air. Despite her evening not ending as perfectly as she could’ve hoped, it was still an amazing night and Lydia had left her feeling excited about life. Stiles greeted her before she could even make it fully through the door.

“So, Jackson Whittemore is here.” he said, walking backwards in front of her. “And his wife-to-be is said to be arriving any minute now and also there’s someone in the lobby waiting for you. He said he knows your dad.”

“What are you even-“ Allison gets cut off when she sees Scott McSomething haunting her lobby like the ghost of Christmas past.

“Whoa.” Scott said, seeing her enter. “Allison. It’s been a long time. You’ve certainly… developed.”

“Thanks?” Allison grimaced and Scott’s eyes got wide as he realized what he said.

“Oh god.” he said, frantically. “Not like, I wasn’t talking about your boobs or anything. I mean yes that’s- but no. I just meant you’re tall and not a kid anymore! Obviously... Man I’m so sorry. I sound like such an idiot.”

“No, really, it’s fine.” Allison was hardly excited to see the man she was being set up with but she couldn’t leave him embarrassed and fumbling. Especially in the middle of her office. “It’s been a while.”

“I was so excited when your dad said you wanted to see me again. I know elementary school was a long time ago but I really liked you and I don’t have a lot of friends who are girls.”

“Really? So strange.”

“So when do you think we could, you know, have dinner? Catch up?” he gave a small smile, cautious but hopeful.

Allison put a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Look Scott, it’s nice to see you. You seem very sweet but I’m very busy. I work all of the time. I really don’t have any time to date anyone right now, but it was really good seeing you. Have a good trip back to Bacon Hills.”

‘It’s actually Beacon.” He shrugged.

Allison winced and nodded. “Uh huh. I really have to go now. Sorry.” She patted his shoulder and swiftly walked away, Stiles following close behind her.

"Not a bad fiancé you got there Al."

Allison rolled her eyes. She was going to have _words_ with her father about this. "He's just this guy I knew when I was a kid. My dad wants me to go out with him because he's nice and _safe._ Like my dad was ever safe. He thinks I don't know about his motorcycle but I do."

"So you want a guy with a motorcycle?"

"No! I don't want a guy at all! I don't want anyone.”

“Not even hot girl doctor?” Stiles raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Allison couldn’t help but blush a little. “I’m just saying I’m focusing on my career right now which means the Whittemore wedding. Not the Allison and the-kid-from-down-the-street-who-ate-worms wedding."

"Doesn't look like a kid anymore. Can I have him?"

Allison stopped just short of her office and turned around. “Okay, how do I look?”

“Like a queen.”

“A professional queen?”

“A queen who knows how to plan weddings like a pro.”

“Thanks Stiles.” She kisses his cheek and brushes her hair down.

“But about the worms kid-“

“Don’t touch him.”

Allison smiled as she entered the room. Jackson Whittemore was sitting in a chair in front of her desk talking on the phone. He gave a charming practiced smile when he saw her sit down.

“Yeah just ask for Allison Argent’s office. I’m already here.” Jackson hung up and extended his hand.

“Hi, sorry about that. It was the bride-to-be. Normally she’s more punctual than this. Trust me.”

“I completely understand Mr. Whittemore.” Allison said, shaking his hand. “So, you attended the Boyd wedding? Just to get started, what did you like about it?”

“Personally I was a fan of Erica’s dad showing up to give his blessing. That man is a hard nut to crack and Lydia’s parents are divorced so we’re going to need a miracle worker to get those two families together without causing a riot.”

“Well I try my best to be as accommodating as I can to my clients and if that means putting some extra persuasion to their families, then so be it.” Allison chuckled.

There was a knock on the door before Stiles opened it and stuck his head out.

“Allison,” he said. “There’s someone here to see you.”

“That must be Lydia.” Jackson said standing up and slipping past Stiles into the hallway.

“There’s something you should know.” Stiles tried to whisper before Jackson pulled in small woman with flowing red hair.

“This is Lydia.” Jackson said. “My fiancé.”

It was Angel.

The woman extended her hand politely, as if she’d never seen Allison before. “So great to finally meet you.” She said smiling.

Allison slowly took her hand. “Same here.” Allison wished she could form her face into an expression of professional interest or polite curiosity or anything other than what she was sure could only be frozen shock.

Lydia smiled and clapped her hands once. “Let’s get down to business then.”

She took off her jacket and went to set it on the chair before realizing Jackson would need to sit there and instead placed it on her lap. Just as she sat down, Jackson’s phone went off.

“It’s the office. I have to take this.” He said and then walked out of the office, followed by a cringing Stiles.

There was a moment of tense silence as the two looked at each other. Allison thought about how easily Lydia had acted as if they’d never met and narrowed her eyes.

“You’re getting married?” Allison spit out under her breath. “You lied to me.”

“I never said I wasn’t engaged.” Lydia said nonchalantly and crossed her legs.

“You never said you _were_ which you would think someone would hint at before flirting with you.”

“Please.” Lydia scoffed. “I was not flirting with you. I’m engaged.”

“Really? I’d like to know what you call almost kissing someone after watching a romantic play in the park.”

“Midsummer is one of Shakespeare’s least romantic plays. I mean one of the characters is still brainwashed at the end.”

“Don’t think I don’t know you’re trying to talk your way out of this to make yourself look innocent.”

“I’m as innocent as angel.” Lydia smirked as Jackson walked back in.

“Sorry about that.” He said sitting down. “Anyway, let’s talk marriage.”

\--

“I can’t do it.” Allison said, head on the table after Jackson and his not-so-angelic-after-all fiancé Lydia left. She had collapsed onto her desk while Stiles leaned on it, patting her head awkwardly.

“Yes you can.”

“No.” Allison lifted her head to look in Stiles’ eyes. “I’m serious. I think I have to drop this client.”

“What? No!” Stiles pushed away from the desk to face her completely. “You can’t! You said it yourself this is huge! Whittemore will really put us on the map. You could finally get to be a _partner_.”

“I know! Maybe I could pass them onto one of the younger associates. Matt could do it!”

Stiles scoffed. “He could _not_. Look, remember what you told me when I became your assistant. Weddings aren’t about you and you do not _ever_ quit.”

“Unless,” Allison stood up, “you break the cardinal rule which would prevent you from putting the couple’s happiness before your own.”

“The cardinal rule is ‘Don’t fall for the groom’ which you didn’t!”

Allison shot Stiles and glare and paced around. “No, not the _groom_ but still! I’m pretty sure that rule wasn’t made with lonely bisexuals in mind.”

“Don’t talk about my lifestyle like that.” Stiles stopped Allison from pacing and grabbed her shoulders. “Listen to me. You are the best goddamn wedding planner in northern California. You are a strong woman and you are not going to let a schoolgirl crush ruin your career, right?”

“Right. You’re right.” Allison took a breath. “This is nothing. _She_ is nothing. This is _her_ problem. Not mine. I’m not a schoolgirl. I am goddamn professional,” Allison’s voice started rising, “and I am going to make this the wedding of the freaking century because that is what I do!”

“Yes!” Stiles gave her a high-five. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

\---

It was surprisingly easy to see Lydia as just a client, seeing as she was a completely different person when she talked about the wedding. Gone was the soft whisper of memorized Shakespeare and instead were forceful demands and specific plans. Lydia knew exactly what she wanted in a wedding. Allison wasn’t even sure why she even wanted a wedding planner.

They were having a meeting over lunch because that was the only time that Lydia and Jackson consistently had off.

“So,” Lydia said, playing with her wine glass, “we have decided that since the both of us have so many connections, the wedding should be outside. It’s much easier to find a venue that can handle 300 people when you’re not constrained by walls.”

Allison nodded. “Understandable. We could see if any state parks would be open to it. Maybe a botanical garden?”

Jackson made a thoughtful noise. “You know,” he said, “I think there’s a park down on 21st where they hold weekly plays.”

Lydia choked on her wine.

Allison contained a smile. “There is. That could definitely fit a large party. I even have a friend who works with them. I could talk to him and see what arrangements we’d need.”

Jackson smiled and Lydia kept her eyes on her food.

“See,” Jackson said. “This is why we picked you. Me and Lydia have our own circles but you have the right connections. We’ll need to know where you got Erica and Boyd’s cake.”

Lydia scoffed. “We are not having the same cake as Erica.”

“Why not?” Jackson’s smile fell off.

“Because it’s our wedding, not theirs.” She looked up to glare at Jackson. “It’s going to be original and you can’t be original with you have the same cake.”

“It’s just cake Lydia. I doubt anyone will notice.”

“And I also don’t think that park is a good idea. There’s real grass everywhere. I don’t want my wedding gown to be covered in grass stains by the end of the night.”

Allison spoke up. “I could ask the theatre company about renting a stage.”

She really shouldn’t push it. She knew Lydia didn’t want it there because she felt guilty about their date and if she was feeling guilty that might mean she would break off the wedding. That would ruin Allison’s plan to be partnered and make Stiles’ whole little pep talk useless.

But she couldn’t help it. She liked seeing Lydia squirm with her own insecurity. Allison had seen many uncertain grooms in her day, but not many brides. At least, not until right before the wedding. Allison had seen enough engagements to tell. Lydia knew she wanted a wedding. What she didn’t know was whether she wanted to be married.

“And didn’t you say you wanted roman columns? I’m sure their props department as some.” Allison was a horrible wedding planner.

\--

“I am a horrible wedding planner.” Allison said walking into her apartment. She saw Stiles’ car outside and figured he had let himself in. She didn’t know Stiles had let someone else in as well.

“Allison!” It was Scott.

“Hey…” She said slowly, letting her briefcase fall to the ground.

Stiles smiled. “I found him outside looking like a little lost puppy.”

Scott blushed. “I just forgot which apartment was yours. I wanted to leave a note with my number so you could call me when you weren’t busy. But, hey, I managed to catch you when you weren’t- aren’t… so I guess I can give it to you in person.”

He held out a piece of paper with numbers scrawled messily across it. Allison smiled politely and stuck it in her back pocket, making a mental note to leave it in when she washed them.

“So,” Stiles said casually, like he hadn’t invited a virtual stranger into her house. “Why are you a horrible wedding planner?”

Allison sighed and shrugged off her suit jacket.

“Let’s not talk about it right now. Have you ordered the food yet?” She sat down on the couch and toed off her heels. Scott sat down next to her and Stiles dumped some take out menus in his lap.

“I figured since Scott was our guest, he should choose.”

Scott’s eyes widened. God, he really was a puppy. “Really? That’s really nice of you guys.”

“Yeah.” Allison said, standing up. “Actually I think there are some more menu options in the kitchen. Help me look for them Stiles.”

He tried to protest but Allison just grabbed his arm and dragged him into the next room.

“What did I tell you about him?” She whispered.

Stiles fiddled with his hands and didn’t make eye contact. “That you weren’t interested?”

“I said don’t touch him. He’s a small town boy Stiles. If by some miracle you actually manage to get him interested in guys, he’s going to want to bring you back and then you’ll be trapped in Beaconville forever.”

Stiles tilted his head. “I thought it was Beacon _Hills_.”

Allison gave a confused look and her phone went off. “It’s my dad. Good.” She answered the phone and shooed Stiles out of the kitchen.

“Hey dad. Thanks for telling Scott my address.”

Her dad sighed over the line. “I know I crossed a boundary but he said you wouldn’t even speak to him. You ought to give the boy a chance.”

“Wow.” Allison started pacing around the kitchen. “I think you’re the only father I know who tells his daughter to _lower_ her standards in guys.”

“I just think that first impressions can be deceiving.”

“Oh don’t I know it.” Allison mumbled, bitterly thinking about her ‘angel.’

“It’s possible someone you didn’t like at first could turn into the most important person to you.”

“This isn’t a Jane Austin novel. That’s not how the world works.”

“It is sometimes.”

“Like when?” She scoffed.

“Like with your mother and I.”

Allison stopped pacing. “What are you talking about? You always said you and mom were love at first sight.”

She could hear her dad take a breath. “Honestly, your mother and I met in high school and we immediately disliked each other. She thought I was dumb and scrawny and I thought she had a razor and no respect for rules. I was scrawny and she did have a razor but when we were paired together for a science project we found out a lot more about each other. We had our eyes on the same college and once we graduated, our relationship really grew.” Allison leaned against her counter. “I know when your mother was alive we made it seem like we were perfect from the start, but I don’t want you pushing away something because it’s not flawless. I’m sorry I’m the reason you think what you do about love.”

Allison shook her head though she knew no one could see it. “I don’t know what I think about love.” She glanced out into the living room to see Stiles gesturing broadly while telling Scott something. She gave a small laugh. “Anyway, I should probably go. Stiles invited Scott inside. He caught a whiff of small town boy and decided he wanted one.”

The other line was silent but she knew her dad wanted to say something.

“Have fun.” He finally said. “I love you.”

“Love you too dad.” Allison hung up the phone.

\--

Allison had showed Jackson and Lydia several parks and gardens, each beautiful in their own right, and Lydia seemed to love them all. Jackson was indifferent, but many grooms were so Allison didn’t expect it when she saw him at her park that Friday.

“Allison!” Jackson waved when he saw her and then a “hey” was called behind her, making her turn around and see Stiles with Scott by his side. Allison sighed. The one day she could relax and it was being taken over.

She addressed Jackson first. Business and all.

“Hi.” She smiled. “I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“I was trying to keep it under Lydia’s radar.” He pointed to the tan man coming to stand next to him. “This is Danny, my best man. Lydia listens to him a lot more than me. I figured if he said the place was good she’d consider it. Right now I think she’s just being difficult to spite me.”

Allison nodded. She never should’ve encouraged him. “Well you’ve never seen it with so many people, have you? Maybe you’ll be the one to change your mind.”

Danny chuckled. “I wouldn’t challenge Jackson if I were you. That just makes him want it more.”

“Hey.” Jackson said indignantly. “I can admit when I’m wrong.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Maybe five years after the fact.”

Jackson lightly punched his best man’s arm.

Scott, Stiles, and Isaac all walked up at the same time.

“Wow Allison.” Isaac said. “You really brought a whole party with you this time. Where’s Angel?”

Allison grimaced, grateful she hadn’t told Isaac Lydia’s real name. “It didn’t work out. But here’s Jackson. He’s the client I told you about.”

“Right. Wedding in the park.” Isaac extended his hand and Jackson shook it firmly. Isaac turned to Scott.”And who’s this handsome new face?”

Stiles frowned at the endearment but Scott just smiled his crooked smile.

“I’m Scott. Me and Allison are dating.”

“What?” Allison squeaked.

“Kind of?” Scott said confused.

“No.”

“Her dad set them up.” Stiles clarified.

“Right.” Isaac said, looking Scott up and down. “I should probably find you seats. The show will be starting soon.”

Jackson pulled tickets out of his pocket. “I think we’re somewhere in aisle D.”

Isaac looked at the tickets and nodded. “I think you can all sit in the same row. Come on.”

The group followed Isaac to a row fairly close to the front. Of course Jackson had wanted a first class view. Danny and Jackson went first, closer to the middle and Allison and Stiles took up the end of the row.

Isaac took Scott by the elbow. “And I guess I’ll have to find a special seat for you.”

“I’ll go with you.” Stiles said standing up. “He’s new in town. Don’t want him wandering off on his own.”

“Don’t worry Stiles.” Isaac winked and gave a smile. “He’s in good hands.”

Scott shrugged and waved as he was dragged away.

“Sorry Isaac stole your toy.” Allison said under the fanfare announcing the start of the play.

“No you’re not.” Stiles mumbled, crossing his arms.

She was a little. Allison stuck by her original notion that small town boys only keep you down, but that didn’t mean she wanted Stiles to watch his ex flirt with Scott. Isaac and Stiles had had a pretty amicable break up, but there was still something there Allison wasn’t sure they’d ever resolved.

The play was nice. Or at least, Allison assumed the play was nice. She couldn’t really concentrate on it and apparently neither could anyone else.

Stiles kept looking for where Isaac took Scott. He didn’t find them but Allison did. She tried not to turn so much that Stiles could see, but she noticed Scott’s mop of hair at the side of the stage and saw how he was focusing more on Isaac’s smile than the stage.

Jackson kept forgetting there was a play going on and zoning out. Danny smacked him and whispered summaries of what was going on so he could keep up and sometimes Jackson would nudge him like he needed more explanations. It was a Shakespearean comedy; not as hard to follow as his historicals might be. After legal jargon, you’d think a little Shakespeare would be a walk in the park but Danny whispered in Jackson’s ear almost the whole time, occasionally leaving Jackson’s amusement a second behind the rest of the audience.

Allison was distracted by thoughts of the last time she was in the park. Lydia had said she owned the complete works of Shakespeare. Allison remembered her leaning over to whisper Puck’s monologue in her ear. Allison wondered if she ever did that with Jackson or if that’s what he had Danny for. After Danny explained something, Jackson would turn his head and give him a _look_ she’d never seen on his face before. Like Danny was different. There was no pretense of polite social circles. Allison wasn't entirely sure what the look meant, but she could tell it was more genuine than any she'd seen on his face before.

It made sense that Jackson would never turn a look like that to Allison or any of her associates. She tried not to think about how she’d never seen similar looks directed at Lydia. What could she know about their relationship? She was just the wedding planner.

After the play, Stiles set off looking for Scott but it didn’t take long for the other man to find him. Scott was bouncing with a smile on his face.

“Wow that was awesome!” Scott shouted over the crowd. “I mean I didn’t understand everything but it was hilarious.”

Stiles smiled at Scott’s glee and nodded along with him.

Allison shook her head and smiled at her clearly smitten best friend. She turned to Jackson and Danny who were brushing microscopic bits of dust from their fancy shirts.

“So what did you think?” She asked.

“It was alright.” Jackson said. “A lot of weird mix ups though.”

“Shakespeare had a lot of those.”

“It just seemed silly that they’d all happen at the same time.”

“That was the point.” Danny said. “It’d hardly get its own play if everyone got along and understood each other perfectly. Where’s the entertainment in that?”

“Whatever.” Jackson shrugged.

“And what did you think about the space?” Allison asked.

“It’s perfect.”

“It’s alright.” Danny said. “But is it worth a fight with Lydia?”

Jackson scoffed. “Please. I can handle Lydia.”

Allison wasn’t sure anyone could handle Lydia but Jackson could try all he liked.

“I’ll talk to you later then.” She said, smiling politely.

She shook their hands goodbye and then turned around. Isaac had joined Stiles and Scott and was switching between waving to guests and saying what appeared to be hilarious jokes Stiles was ashamed for laughing at.

Rolling her eyes at Stiles, Allison went to hug her friends goodbye before taking the short walk back to her apartment.


	3. Act 2

Jackson and Lydia were arguing again.

Allison wasn’t sure which topic they were on; the location, the decoration, or some other problem they had imagined up. They were both too upper-class to yell, but Allison wished they weren’t. If they were shouting it wouldn’t have been such a shock when Allison couldn’t stop herself from yelling when she did.

“Hold it!” Allison stood up.

The couple stopped speaking and turned to look at their wedding planner over her desk.

“Okay.” Allison gave a strained smile. “Now that I have your attention, please try to be agreeable. Clearly you two are getting too distracted by the details. Let’s talk about the general picture. Tell me, in one word, what you want the overall look of the wedding to be.”

“Money.” Jackson said immediately.

“Extravagance.” Lydia said.

“Oh that’s a good word.” Jackson said.

“I know.” Lydia said, smirking.

“Okay,” Allison said, attempting to calm herself. “Good. We know you can agree on that. Now what do you want the mood to be? What do you want people to feel when they think about your wedding?”

“Intimidation.” Jackson and Lydia spoke at the same time and they smiled at each other.

Allison blinked. “I’m sorry?”

Jackson spoke first. “Lydia and I have pretty big names. We want people to know that the city’s best lawyer and doctor are teaming up. If people were wary to cross us before, they’re going to be terrified now.”

Allison sighed. “Well you two wanted to be original so you should be glad to know I’ve never had to say this to any other couple I’ve worked with: This is a _wedding_. Not a modeling show.”

Lydia flipped her hair and gave a playful pose. “Why can’t it be both?”

“Lydia.” Allison gave her a pointed look, and then turned to look at Jackson. “This is about you being joined by your love, not your business status. It’s not a performance.”

“Performance isn’t a bad word actually.” Lydia said. “If marriages were just about people, they could be done in ten minutes at a court house. People have weddings where they invite everyone they know and dress up and spend money on lights and flowers because it’s a _show_. They’re showing off. We’re just the only ones that are honest about it.” Lydia stood up and grabbed her purse. “Now, I have to get back to work but there’s this nice vineyard just out of town. I want the wedding there. Jackson, you will agree when you see it. I’ll send you the information later.” She gave a small, sharp smile and turned, hair flying as she left the office.

Allison sat in shock.

“Remember when I told you her parents are divorced?” Jackson said casually.

“Right.”

\---

It was Sunday and they walked through the vineyard quietly. Lydia pointed out that no one had been married here before and Jackson nodded. A worker came forward and offered them two glasses of wine.

Lydia took them and said, “The owners said they’d include a couple cases of wine in the cost of using the space.”  

Jackson took a small sip and made a noise of surprise. Lydia let out a breath. He liked it.

“I think they also have a couple horses here.”

Jackson chuckled. “We could ride to the airport with a big Just Married sign on the back of a stallion. That’s definitely original.”

When they got to the end of the path, there were two horses waiting for them and a keeper who took their wine glasses.

“Remember when I taught you how to ride?” Lydia said as they started the path around the vineyard.

“You did not teach me how to ride a horse.” Jackson replied

“Yes, I did. Just admit it Jackson. There’s no one around to know you weren’t born with the heavenly predisposition to succeed in everything you attempt.”

“Who says I wasn’t?” Jackson smirked.

Lydia chuckled and shook her head. Sophomore year of college, Jackson had a free day and Lydia decided she did too and took him to a ranch on the edge of town. Lydia assumed that with Jackson’s family and money, there was no way he hadn’t ridden a horse before. They started going regularly after that until Jackson could control at least one of the mares who liked him.

“Doesn’t it feel different?” Lydia said. “Less exciting?”

“What does?” Jackson asked.

“Riding a horse when you’re not skipping class.”

Jackson laughed. “There is a sort of novelty to things you do in college.” He looked at her with a smile and she tried not to apply that statement to their relationship.

“Okay.” Jackson said, stopping the horse. “What’s with you?”

“What do you mean?” Lydia pulled the reins.

“You’ve been weird the last couple weeks. We haven’t been able to relax like this in awhile.”

Lydia shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

“Is it Allison?” Lydia stiffened. “You’re so touchy around her. You were the one who picked her you know.”

“I know. And it was a good choice.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. Choosing Allison as a wedding planner would’ve been great if it wasn’t for their run in the day before. “She seems to know what she’s doing.” Lydia kicked her horse and started moving again.

“Then what’s going on?” Jackson followed. “I know we’re not exactly the share your feelings kind of couple but if something’s been bothering you for this long I should know.”

Know that his fiancé went on a date with the wedding planner? Probably not the kind of comfort Jackson was hoping for.

“Things at work just haven’t been going as smoothly as I’d like. And the wedding is kind of adding extra stress on that.” Lydia looked over at Jackson. “We still haven’t picked a wedding song.”

“Huh,” Jackson said, surprised. “I didn’t even think about that.”

“Obviously. That’s why I’m bringing it up. So we know what to tell the band to play.”

“I was kind of thinking of having a DJ.”

“We’re at a vineyard Jackson. The plants are live and the music should be too.”

“Yes dear.” Jackson grinned and Lydia returned the look.

\---

Allison was using the layout of the vineyard Lydia had sent to figure out table arrangements when a soft knock came at the door.

Allison stood up from where was bent over the front of her desk. “Come in.”

Scott sheepishly stepped into the room as she turned around to face him.

“Hi.” Scott said. “Is this a bad time? I don’t want to disturb you.”

“It’s fine. What’s up?”

Scott took his time closing the door behind him.

“Look,” Scott said before she could get a word out. “I just wanted to clear this up. To see if we can finally be on the same page.”

Allison nodded and turned back to the diagram.

“Go ahead. I’m listening.”

“It’s just… I know I’m only here because your dad sent me. You never really seemed all that excited about it and _that’s fine_. But I just wanted to know if we’re really done trying to make this dating thing work.”

Allison gave him a small smile and nodded. “You seem really nice Scott and I’ve warmed up to you, but no, we aren’t going to date.”

Scott lets out a relieved sigh. “Oh good. Cause I’m kind of already dating Isaac.”

Allison’s smile dropped. “You’re what?”

“I don’t know how it happened. It was just him talking about the show and then he was giving me his number and inviting me out and he was so nice and I don’t know anyone out here so I said yeah and…” Scott glanced up as though he wasn’t sure if he should say the next part, but then it spilled out a second later, “and we might have had sex.”

“What?” Allison was being a bit too loud for the office but this was not at all how she expected Scott to react to Isaac’s advances. “What do you mean you don’t know anyone? You know Stiles!”

“But Isaac seemed interested in me.”

Allison put her hands on her hips. “And Stiles doesn’t?” she said, voice soft yet firm.

Scott gave her a confused look before his eyes went wide. “Stiles likes me?”

“I don’t know how you could possibly have missed it.”

“I just thought he was being friendly!”

“Not as friendly as Isaac apparently.”

“Oh God.” Scott dropped into a chair and put his head in his hands. “Alright. That was dumb but I mean it’s not a big deal right? It’s not like me and Stiles are really dating right?”

Allison leaned back into her desk. “You do know Stiles is Isaac’s ex right?”

The look on his face clearly said Scott didn’t know anything.

“Oh shit. I messed up didn’t I? I like Stiles! Really, I just didn’t think he was interested and Isaac was. And Stiles is going to be really mad or, or hurt. What am I going to do?” he looked honestly distressed, his hands pulling at his own hair in frustration. Then he looked up suddenly. “Allison, please help me.”

“Oh no.” Allison shook her head. “I have more than enough on my plate. I don’t need to get mixed up in your soap opera life. You just need to talk to Stiles. Now.” Allison pointed at the door and the implied Stiles behind it. “It’ll be better if you do it right away.” Scott didn’t look any less distressed. She sighed and gave a small smile. ”It’ll be okay. He likes you and when he likes someone he gives them chances. So go.”

Scott slowly pulled himself up from the chair and hugged her.

Allison couldn't help but smile as she hugged him back with one arm. She turned slightly to open the door and let him out when Lydia walked up. Lydia’s eyes dropped to Scott’s head on her shoulder before she spoke.

“Hi Allison. Are you busy?”

“No.” Allison patted Scott’s back and he pulled his head up.

He started to walk out and then turned around. “Your house after work?”

“Sure Scott. See you then.”

Lydia closed the door behind him and Allison went behind her desk. It still felt strange sharing a close space with the other woman. She wanted to lean in but couldn’t and it just brought their horrible situation to the front of her mind. It was much easier to back off and put on a professional face.

“What is it you wanted to talk about?” Allison waved a hand at the seats but Lydia stayed standing.

“Well, I just wanted to come in and apologize in person for making things difficult this week,” Lydia’s eyes and tone were hardly apologetic, “but if I’d known I would interrupt you and your boyfriend I would have just called.”

“Excuse me?” Allison asked, confused on how she was supposed to react to Lydia’s anger.

“I just wanted to say Jackson and I visited the vineyard and had a great talk and we’re going to do our best to not be so irritable.” Lydia said in a fake cheerful voice. “I’m sure you’ve seen typical engagement nerves before and you understand our situation, which, before you say anything, has nothing to do with our little encounter at the play.”

“I wasn’t going to imply it did.” Allison would think it, but she wasn’t going to make her thoughts known.

“Good. Because if you did it would be very hypocritical of you, what with the hot Latino you just had hanging all over you.”

Allison widened her eyes in shock.

“I’m sorry,” she said slowly, “but my relationship with Scott is none of your business. I was never the one who was engaged.”

“No that’s me.” Lydia still had a smile on but it was far from friendly. “I’m the one who is engaged to a beautiful and successful lawyer who would love to have our wedding cake from the same bakery that made Erica and Boyd’s, so if you could set up a tasting appointment for us, that would be appreciated.”

“Anything for you, Angel.” Allison smiled. Two could play this game.

Lydia’s smile dropped and she turned around and opened the office door and Allison casually followed her out.

“I’m really glad that you and Jackson talked over your wedding nerves.”

“Who said it was _my_ nerves?” Lydia didn’t bother looking back.

“Oh I was just assuming.”

“Well you know what happens then.”

“I guess if it’s not your nerves then you should know…”

Lydia and Allison came to a stop in the lobby as they saw Stiles and Scott ending what had to be a pretty powerful kiss if Stiles’ panting and Scott’s smile were to be believed.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Allison whispered into her ear and Lydia bristled at the comment, sashaying out of the front door.

After she was gone, Allison turned to face her friends.

“Really Stiles?” She crossed her arms. “PDA in the lobby?”

“Sorry!” Scott said. “My fault. I’ll just go now. See you for take out!” Scott rushed to run out of the office. Allison sighed.

“So what exactly did he tell you?” She asked Stiles. There was no way Stiles would’ve allowed the kiss to go on directly after that kind of confession.

“He said he needed to talk to me about something.” Stiles said, staring at the empty space where Scott had been. “And he asked me out to dinner and kissed me.”

Allison nodded, understanding Scott’s quick departure. Work probably wasn’t the best place for that conversation anyway. “Must finally have understood all that flirting you’ve been doing.”

Stiles blushed. “Yeah, well. What did Lydia want?”

“She wants to set up a tasting with Reed’s Bakery.”

“Oh okay.”

They stared at each other for a moment.

“Stiles.” Allison said, amused. “Are you going to continue daydreaming or are you going to set up the appointment?”

“Yes! Sorry!” Stiles gave a smile as he went off to find the bakery’s number.

\--

True to his word, Scott was at her house that night, arms filled with sweets.

He looked like he was about to fall over so Allison quickly relieved him of some of the weight.

They dropped the bags on the coffee table just as Stiles burst in with a smile and a bag full of sushi. He stopped when he saw Scott was already there.

“Hey Scott.” He said hesitantly and Scott gave a small wave in response. After the impromptu kiss it seemed they didn’t know how to act around each other anymore. Allison eyes moved between the two for a minute.

“Well maybe our movie for the night should be _Clueless_.” She said, poking fun.

Stiles snapped out of his awkward daze. “Psh, no.” He said, trying to fit the real food among the snacks. “That movie just sucks the manhood out of everything.”

Scott shrugged. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen it before.

“Really?” Allison said, sitting at the end of the couch so neither of the boys could chicken out by sticking her in the middle.

“Well then we have to watch it!” Stiles said. “If only so you can know how bad it is and make fun of it the whole way.”

When Stiles disliked something in the movie he’d boo and throw skittles at the screen. Scott just asked questions about why characters were so weird and Allison would give them fake backstories. It confused him until halfway through the movie when he realized what she was doing and started throwing food at her. By the time the movie was over they were all in a pile of giggles and fragments of Doritos.

 “So, when are you going back home?” Allison asked Scott as the credits rolled.

Scott shrugged. “I’m not sure. I mean I told my mom I came to see a city, not a girl. I should probably at least try to get a feel for someplace bigger than Beacon Hills.” He looked over at Stiles who was chomping on a mouthful of popcorn. “You think I could stay with you for awhile?”

Stiles’ head popped up, popcorn falling from the corners of his mouth. “With me?” he said, voice muffled through the food.

Scott dropped his head shyly. “I mean if you wouldn’t mind having me. It’s just hotels are more expensive out here.”

Stiles swallowed slowly. “I- yeah. Sure I’d love to have you.”

Scott gave a big smile. “Thanks! Really.”

Stiles nodded and Allison stared awkwardly between the two boys.

“Maybe,” Allison piped in, “Scott should go over there now? Figure out where to keep his stuff?”

“Yes!” Stiles threw his food down. “Definitely you should come over. Now.”

“Absolutely.” Scott said and took Stiles by the hand, pulling him out of the door.

Allison sighed and dropped her head into her hands. The Isaac surprise was going to be fun.

\---

The cake tasting happened about a week after the not-boyfriend debacle. Lydia ran into Allison outside the bakery and stopped her.

“Look,” she said calmly, because she had to say _something_. “I recognize that I’ve been petty with this whole thing. I will admit that I found you attractive but now it’s best to put that night behind us and focus on the wedding. Okay?”

Allison gave a professional smile. “Of course.”

“Good.” Lydia flipped her hair and walked to the door of the bakery, stopping short by habit.

Allison stopped next to her and looked around. She waited a moment for something else to happen. “Did you hear someone about to sneak up and kidnap us,” Allison said, “or are you expecting me to open the door for you?”

Lydia bristled when she realized what she was doing. “Neither. Just admiring the homey look of the shop.”

“Alright.” Allison stepped forward and opened the door, stepping back and gesturing for Lydia to go first.

Her first reaction was to lash and out and assure Allison that she didn’t need to have the door held open for her, but she had told Allison and Jackson that she would try to be more agreeable so she nodded her appreciation and walked through the door.

Jackson and Danny were already there, chatting with the owners. Lydia didn’t have a maid of honor so Jackson said Danny should be their tie breaker when they inevitably disagreed. Lydia respected Danny’s opinion because she knew he wouldn’t automatically agree with either of them. Somehow Jackson let that slide. He didn’t have very many friends who didn’t just do what he said. With anyone else, Lydia included, Jackson would argue until they at least thought he had a marginally good idea. He would do the same with Danny, but nothing flustered that guy. Jackson enjoyed riling people up but Danny gave as good as he got and did it all with a cool demeanor. Jackson respected that.

It didn’t hurt that Jackson had been in love with Danny as long as Lydia had known them.

It might bother most brides if their groom to be was in love with someone else, but Lydia didn’t really care. She and Jackson had their own kind of love and that was enough. If Jackson was too chicken to admit he had feelings for another guy then who was she to push him out? She was serious when she told Allison their wedding was a show. If there was something to be gained then she wouldn’t hesitate to take it.

Lydia sat next to Jackson while Allison stayed standing next to the table.

“Would anyone like anything to drink before we get started?” She asked politely.

“Just water for everyone.” Lydia said. “Don’t want dilute the flavor of the cake.”

“Of course. While I get that,” Allison gestured to the couple standing next to her. “Harley and her husband will bring in the cake samples.”

Harley nodded and said, “The first one we’ll bring in is a simple red velvet cake with a thick vanilla frosting.”

“Classic and classy.” Her husband said as he retrieved the small slices and placed them in front of the three sitting at the table.

It was a classic, which made Lydia kind of bored and she continued to be bored for three more cakes. A chocolate peanut butter one was too juvenile –Danny and Jackson loved it of course- and the lemon cake was too close to the Boyds’. Jackson was clearly getting impatient and the fact that Lydia gave an enthusiastic response to a cake with hazelnuts in it despite the fact that he was allergic probably aggravated him more.

“I feel like we've eaten the whole bakery.” Jackson groaned. “Can we finish now?”

“I haven't found any I'm in love with.” Lydia shrugged. “I don't want a so-so cake at my wedding.”

“Don’t worry guys.” Allison placed another set of plates in front of them. “This is the last one. It’s white chocolate with real cherry slices and it is far from so-so.”

Danny took the first bite and groaned. “Wow.”

“Let’s get it.” Jackson said, not touching the cake.

“This is amazing.” Lydia said after her second bite.

“Then get it.” Jackson leaned back in his chair.

“You haven’t even tasted it.” Danny said.

“I trust you guys.”

“It’s your wedding cake Jackson.” Lydia said. “You have to taste it.”

“I’ve tasted enough wedding cake for this lifetime.” he said. “Maybe even the next three lifetimes.”

“Jackson.” Danny stabbed a piece of cake and brought it to Jackson’s lips. “We’ve already been here long enough. Eat it and we’re done.”

Jackson glared at him –even his glares seemed less harsh when directed at Danny- before opening his mouth and allowing Danny to press the cake to his tongue. He chewed for a moment before looking over at Lydia and saying, “I don’t like it.”

She turned to Harley and smiled. “We’ll take it.”

\--

That night Allison returned to her apartment to find Stiles in wait as usual.

“Where’s Scott?” She asked as she let him in.

“He said he’d skip tonight so he could focus on planning our _date_.” Stiles said with a smile on his face and his tongue peaking out between his teeth.

Allison dropped onto the couch with a sigh.

“Of course.” she said. He was stalling telling Stiles about Isaac.

Stiles tilted his head as he sat beside her. “Why the ‘of course’?”

She put a smile on her face. There was no reason to ruin Stiles happiness just because she wasn’t at the top of her game. “Nothing. Just surprised it took you guys so long to get an official date. I hope it’s soon.”

“Tomorrow I think. Or the day after.”

Allison grabbed her planner, reminded of an appointment she needed to schedule in.

“It’s weird.” Stiles made himself comfortable on the couch, even as Allison was making notes for seating arrangements in her planner. “I don’t think I’ve been on a real dinner date since Isaac. I miss it.”

“Don’t we all?”

“I miss Isaac too.”

Allison looked up at her friend who was fiddling with his fingers. “You still have Isaac.”

“Yeah as a friend and it’s great but… he was good boyfriend. Guess I just wanted more though.”

“It’s not your fault.” Allison put down her planner and placed an arm around Stiles. “It was a mutual decision. You just weren’t right for each other.”

Stiles nodded slowly, lost in his thoughts for a moment, and the doorbell rang. Allison got up to get the pizza they had delivered. They watched 90s movies all night, trying not to think about wedding and plays and complicated relationships. But knowing Stiles, it probably didn’t work. And knowing herself, it definitely didn’t.


	4. Act 3

Usually brides would just tell Allison what they wanted the wedding to look like and then she would come back two weeks later with the perfect thing. Lydia, of course, was different and _had_ to be involved every step of the way. That meant taking her to all of the stores Allison had connections with. Lydia knew what she wanted, which was good because she gave specific things to look for. However, Allison was not excited to hear her criticize several buildings worth of decorations and possibly insult some of her favorite people.

But Lydia was a client. A very wealthy and important client who needed to be perfectly satisfied with her wedding if Allison was finally going to be partner. So Allison gritted her teeth and let Lydia accompany her.

There weren’t many places that specialized in weddings and most of them were tacky so Allison assured Lydia that they wouldn’t be finding everything she wanted in one place but when Lydia left the first store without having found anything, it was obvious that she was already growing impatient.

“You know,” Allison said, while looking through tablecloths, “since you’re a doctor, you’d think you would understand that things take time.”

Lydia stopped grimacing at banners to turn around and reply. “What exactly are you implying?”

“I just think you’re letting the time things take aggravate you more than they should. The wedding is still two months away.” Allison didn’t lift her eyes from comparing colors.

“I’m not aggravated.”

“No?” Allison moved to a display of streamers. “I just thought since you didn’t even consider waiting to insult the wine glasses until _after_ the owner of the store left that you might be.” The owner had done a double take leaving the room and Stiles had needed to escort him and the glasses out and try to make it seem like Lydia’s comment hadn’t been as rude as it was.

“It’s best to know what merchandise customers will never, ever consider using so you don’t make the mistake of ordering more.”

“Is that why you put down half the cakes at Reed’s Bakery?” Allison finally turned to look directly at Lydia. “The Reed’s aren’t just connections I use, you know. They’re my friends and you said their red velvet was boring, their chocolate was juvenile and their famous, and I mean people have literally driven hours to get _famous,_ carrot cake was so-so.”

“None of those were right for my wedding.”

“Then you could’ve said they weren’t right for your wedding. You didn’t have to ridicule their hard work!” Allison _tried_ to keep the sharpness out of her voice.

“Well excuse me for taking my wedding seriously!”

“If that’s your idea of serious then maybe you should lighten up!”

“Maybe I will.” Lydia pulled a streamer down from the display and slapped Allison with it.

Allison’s jaw dropped.

Lydia was a wealthy and respected client. Lydia was a grown woman.

Then Lydia hit her again.

Allison narrowed her eyes and decided the highly respected client was going down. Allison grabbed a handful of pre-tied bows and tossed them at the other woman. Lydia squeaked and started laughing as they threw ribbons and streamers back and forth until Allison backed into a barrel of confetti and fell back, a streamer they both held bringing Lydia down with her.

The smaller girl landed on Allison’s chest and knocked the breath out of her, but Allison still giggled breathlessly as Lydia struggled to get herself up while tangled in ribbons. When she finally managed to get up on her forearms Lydia blew a hair out of her mouth. When she smiled, Allison lost her breath all over again. Strawberry blonde hair fell down as a curtain around both their faces, blocking out the rest of the room and making the space between them feel so small. They were as close as they’d been that night in the park where Allison leaned close to-

“What the hell?” Stiles shouted as he entered the room. “I leave the room for five seconds and this is what you do?”

Allison tilted her head back to look at her friend. “Lydia pushed me into a barrel.”

The woman in question threw a bow at Stiles’ nose and he rolled his eyes.

“When in Rome,” he said and fell on top of the two girls on the floor. They fought with confetti and ribbons and Allison was really grateful that Lydia had those ugly wine glasses taken away.

And to Allison’s surprise, after that it was good. _They_ were good.

When Lydia couldn’t find a cake topper she liked, she told Allison what she had in mind without any condescension. In return, Allison ordered one custom made without being told. She and Lydia could talk to each other and have discussions that didn’t have haughty looks or veiled insults. For the most part, they understood one another and if they didn’t they would explain politely. When Allison asked Lydia to trust her to do the reception decorations herself, Lydia agreed and was pleasantly surprised by Allison’s attention to detail. It was easy. Friendly. Sometimes even fun. It was good.

\---

Lydia’s body was perfect in her eyes and undoubtedly in the eyes of others. She could make anything look good which actually made looking for a wedding dress even harder. If she looked great in everything, how was she supposed to tell which made her look the greatest? Her body type was suited for many different types of dresses and that made the modeling part of the process go on for days.

Usually that was Lydia’s favorite part of shopping but this was the third store they’d tried in a week, not to mention the countless more she’d been looking at since the engagement, and she still didn’t know what she needed for her wedding dress to be perfect. Less than a month to her wedding and Lydia was already sick of how she looked in white. She didn’t even get to take a break to watch Jackson try on tuxes because he had some meeting out of town.

Lydia walked out of the dressing room and before Allison could comment on how great she looked, just like she had after seeing every other dress, she said, “Get up.”

“Excuse me?” Allison straightened from where she had slouched against her chair.

“Get. Up. We’re finding a dress for you.” Lydia turned and went toward the nearest rack of dresses to find something in Allison’s size.

Allison slowly stood up. “Uhh, Lydia. I think you’re having cabin fever from being in bridal stores for so long. I’m not the one who needs a dress here.”

“Yes you are. I’ve been walking back and forth in various shades of white all week. For once, I’m tired of being the only one on display.  Come on.” Lydia pulled out a long A-line mermaid style dress and pushed it toward the other woman. “It’ll be like playing dress up.”

Allison rolled her eyes and grabbed the dress.

“Okay fine.” She said. “But just one. We need to focus on you right now.”

And somehow, the most focused game of dress up devolved into the most focused dance party in the history of bridal stores. Allison would take pictures with her phone of the dresses Lydia said she liked best so they would be able to find them later, and Lydia would take pictures of Allison to get her to stop taking pictures because Lydia Martin never forgets a good dress.

They posed and skipped and danced way too erratically for the simple elevator music the shop had playing in the background until Lydia stopped at a sound.

“Wait.” she says, shuffling over to a chair and searching for her purse under discarded dresses. “I hear my phone. It might be Jackson. He’s supposed to be getting back soon and we need his suit tailored immediately.”

“Oh.” Allison’s dancing feet stopped abruptly. “Right.” She moved next to Lydia and moved a skirt from the arm of the chair, revealing Lydia’s ringing phone.

“Thanks.” Lydia smiled before answering the phone.

“Hey sweetheart!” a smooth voice said from the phone.

“Oh mom?” The unself-conscious smile she’d been wearing slipped off Lydia’s face. “Hi.”

“I’m surprised I caught you. I thought you’d be at work.”

Lydia moved to sit down in the chair. “I took the afternoon off. I’m looking for wedding dresses.”

“What perfect timing! I just got into town and I’d love to sit in on my little girl trying on wedding gowns.”

Lydia rolled her eyes while Allison went about putting the dresses back on their hangers.

“I’m not a little kid playing dress up mom.” Allison was no doubt making a face at that but Lydia didn’t look to see.

“Well, tell me where you are and I will be there cheering my _grown up_ girl on.”

Lydia gave her mom the address and went about getting an attendant to help clean up the mountain of dresses. Allison changed back into her pantsuit and with that, switched back into professional mode. Lydia couldn’t mind. She had her own mask to put on.

Lydia loved her mother but ever since the divorce she had tried a little too hard to tell her daughter how much she loved her. Lydia didn’t blame her for ending it. Her father could be a lot to deal with, and so could her mother to be honest. Still, it had been ten years and she never stopped trying to show that she could be a great mom without him.

When she arrived, her mother hugged her tightly and told her how wonderful she looked in a wedding dress.

“Oh this old thing?” Lydia shrugged. “Just something I threw on for fun.” Lydia smiled a little at her mother’s laugh and turned to Allison. “Mom, this is Allison, the wedding planner.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Allison said as she shook her hand. “You actually came at a great time. We’re having trouble choosing. Your daughter is very picky.”

“Oh don’t I know it,” Lydia’s mother said as Allison showed her the pictures of the previous dresses. Lydia rolled her eyes and went back to browsing as the two huddled around Allison’s phone.

“Honey,” her mother called. “I have an idea.”

Lydia turned around and put her “I’m listening” face on.

“You see,” her mother turned from the phone, “all the dresses you pick are flowing floor length. I think it’d be better if you got something a little tighter to show off your figure. Maybe one of those mermaid style ones?”

“Oh!” Allison said. “I think I saw just the one.” She rifled through the racks of dresses which were more than a little unorganized since they’d ripped half of them off the hanger. After a minute Allison pulled out a sleeveless dress with a frilly white train falling from the knee. It was the same style as the first dress Lydia had thrust on Allison.

“Try this.” She said, handing it over and Lydia had no choice but to go to the dressing room and put it on.

When she walked out her mom made a soft cooing noise and Allison nodded silently.

“You’re so beautiful.” Her mom said.

Lydia walked to the mirror and looked. Her mom was right. She was beautiful.

“Wow.” Lydia said at her reflection.

This was the dress she was looking for. This dress finally made her see what her wedding would be. The vineyard, the cake, it all came together and she could clearly see it. Lydia was marrying Jackson. They were college sweethearts. They were the perfect couple. And now they would be the perfect husband and wife.

Lydia’s eyes trailed up the mirror to look at the reflection of her face and saw she was on the edge of tears. When her mother came up and hugged her, Lydia told her it was because she was so overwhelmed with happiness.

She was overwhelmed.

Her life for the past six years was at the front of her mind and all she could see was Jackson. Jackson talking during movies. Jackson not letting her cook. Jackson using his family’s name to get what he wanted. Jackson moving further and further away and Lydia feeling no need to follow him.

She was staring at the woman who would be Mrs. Jackson Whittemore and she didn’t know if she liked that woman.

Lydia was pulled from her thoughts by her phone going off again. She wiped the unshed tears from her eyes and quickly grabbed the phone and put it to her ear.

“Jackson?” She said hopefully, without looking at the caller ID. She needed her best friend right now.

“Not quite honey.”

“Dad?”

Lydia’s mom scoffed at the word.

“I just came into town. I want to see you. Are you busy today?”

“Yeah, actually I am. Maybe we could meet tomorrow.”

“Tell your father,” Lydia’s mother called, “it’s first come, first served.”

“Is that your mother?” Her dad asked over the phone.

“Yes.” Lydia sighed. “She’s helping me pick out a dress.”

“You don’t have to spend the day with her. I don’t just get weekends anymore Lydia. Come on. Have dinner with me.”

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“You can invite your mother if you want. We’re adults Lydia. We can behave ourselves. I just want to see my daughter before her wedding.”

Lydia sighed. If it was anyone else she would know how to take control of the situation but trying to take the command away from her parents would just make it worse.

“Where do you want to go?”

\--

When they got to the restaurant, Lydia went to automatically put her jacket down on the seat next to her before realizing all of the chairs needed to be taken. She had made Allison join them because her parents would make an effort to be civilized in front of company, and also a little because Allison calmed her down but she wasn’t going to admit that.

Lydia had started a game. Every time her dad would insult her mother, she’d take a sip of wine. Every time her mother would make a passive aggressive response, she’d take a sip of wine. And every time Allison would try to politely excuse herself, Lydia would grab her hand in a tight grip because this was how they acted with company and intoxicated or otherwise, Lydia could not handle their _just around family_ behavior.

“So, how’s Jackson?” Her father asked, politely ignoring the amount of wine she had already gone through. Or maybe he just didn’t notice seeing as every time she took a drink his eyes were set on glaring at her mother.

“He’s out of town at some meeting to negotiate something.” Lydia replied. “Nothing new. The same prosecutor stuff he always does.”

“After you’re married, whose house will you two be moving into?”

“We’re already living together.”

“They have been since the engagement.” Her mother interjected and even though it was in her defense, Lydia takes a drink.

“But at Christmas,” her dad said, “you said you were still in the house I bought for you after graduation.”

“Jackson proposed in January.” Lydia said quickly, before her mother could open her mouth to reply. “And a lot of my stuff is still there. We’re going to have it moved after the honeymoon.”

Her mom grabbed her hand. “We are so happy you’ve found someone.” She said and Lydia thinks what she really means is someone _successful_. “A lot of children of divorce have a lot of trouble with relationships but it’s so good to see we haven’t rubbed off on you in a bad way.”

“Lydia never has been like most children.” Her dad said.

“Nope,” Lydia smiled. “It’s almost as if I’m not a child at all.” They both ignored her.

Lydia’s mom started congratulating herself on raising a wonderful child and her dad responded sarcastically and Lydia took a drink. Under the table Allison laid a gentle hand on her knee.

\---

Lydia’s idea to get smashed was bound to end badly from the start, but Allison didn’t feel any resentment toward the woman. She even helped usher her into a cab and stayed with her on the ride back to her house.

Lydia’s version of drunk, as far as Allison could tell, was mostly wobbling on her heels, carefully over-pronouncing words, and generally talking more than Allison had ever seen before. She may very well have been able to make her way home alone, but something about the glassy look in her eyes made Allison want to keep her close. To look out for her.

In the cab, Lydia made her hands talk to each other in silly voices, clearly meant to imitate her parents.

“Well if you would listen to me! _No you need to listen to me_! All you do is talk! _You’ve ruined our child!_ It’s only because of me she’s marrying a lawyer and not in a ditch somewhere! Nyah _nyah_ nyaaaah!”

Allison rolled her eyes at the voices and grabbed Lydia’s arm to keep her from jumping out of the cab at the first sight of her house. When the car had finally stopped moving, Allison led her up to her house and rifled through Lydia’s purse and then her pockets to look for her keys.

“Ooh!” Lydia giggled. “Frisky. At least wait until we get inside.”

“I’m trying.” Allison said. “Where are your keys?”

“In my front right pocket like they always are. Of course you wouldn’t know where my keys always are. You don’t know anything about me which is why I like you.” Lydia started a sing-song voice as Allison got her into the house.

When they were inside Lydia pushed Allison away and started supporting herself on the furniture.

“When I was in elementary school my mom would tell me that she married my dad because she knew everything about him. She said it like it was a _good thing_ but theeeeeeen turned- I- I turned sixteen and whoop!” Lydia let herself fall onto the couch. “Divorce! Probably because they knew too much about each other.”

“I’ll go get you some water.” Allison said but Lydia wasn’t listening. Apparently she had listened enough for one night.

“Jackson and I know everything about each other. We’ve been together six years. SIX! We got together right before I went to med school and if you can make a relationship work through _med school_? Well…” Lydia trailed off with her blurred thoughts and Allison put some water in front of her face.

“Come on.” Allison said gently. “You have to drink or you’ll be really messed up in the morning.”

Lydia took the water from Allison’s hand moved it to the table beside the couch.

“Well what?” She said. “If me and Jackson can make a relationship work through school, who cares? Everyone tries to make us this big deal but I don’t see why. Who cares if I know what movies he tells people are his favorites and his real ones? His dumb guilty pleasures? Who cares that he knows how much I cried before my final college test because I was afraid that I was only good with school and would fail in the real world? I don’t know any of those things about you.” Lydia lifted her hands to Allison’s cheek. Allison knew she should pull away but Lydia was still talking. “And it doesn’t keep me from mem- memor- heh- remembering the shape of your smile and your frown when you’re gone. It doesn’t keep me from wondering what play you’re watching every Friday. It doesn’t stop me from thinking you’re… you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen.”

Lydia’s hand moved to Allison’s neck and she pulled her in, pressing their lips together.

Allison took a deep breath and grabbed Lydia’s hand, putting it back on the couch and pulling away.

“It’s been a long night.” She said. “You should get some sleep.” And she stood up and walked toward the door.

Lydia curled in on herself. When she heard the door open she called, “Allison?”

“Yes?” She stopped but didn’t turn around.

“Sorry I hit you with my car.”

Allison didn’t say anything. She had no idea what she _could_ say so she just shut the door behind her.

Standing on the stoop outside Lydia’s house Allison took a deep breath. She shouldn’t have let that happen. But with Lydia lately she’d been doing a lot of things she knew she shouldn’t. And apparently Lydia had been thinking things she shouldn’t.

And to think, one silly slip had set all of this in motion. Walking away from Lydia and Jackson’s house, Allison was sorry Lydia hit her too 


	5. The Finale

Allison was tired when she got to work the next morning. After leaving Lydia she had had a lot of trouble getting to sleep so when she walked into her office to find Jackson sitting there it took her a moment to comprehend what was happening.

“Jackson?” She said putting her things down on the desk. “What’s going on?”

“You know what’s going on.” He said in a low voice. “You’ve known longer than I have.”

Allison froze for a moment but Jackson wasn’t looking at her. His eyes were straight ahead, burning into her desk.

Allison sat down in the chair next to him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Lydia!” He growled. “I’m talking about Lydia. The condescending control freak that I actually thought would be a good wife? Where the hell did that come from? We couldn’t even get through this engagement without arguing and I think we can spend the rest of our lives together? What a joke! Why did I even think getting married was a good idea?”

Allison took a deep unsteady breath. This was it. The typical wedding nerves she’d dealt with a hundred times. This was her job and she knew exactly what she had to say. She’d said it so many times before; it shouldn’t have been so hard to say it then. But it was.

“The same reason anyone got married. Because two people fell in love.” Allison considered putting her hand on Jackson’s shoulder like she would with any other client, but she couldn’t. So she just balled her hands in her lap. “Look, you are the luckiest man in the world right now. You’re successful and charming and you are the light of Lydia’s life.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “What makes you say that?”

“Because last night, she had dinner with her parents.” Allison said, even though part of her was screaming at her to just be quiet, to leave just this one wedding alone.

Jackson finally turned to look at her. “Both of them? At the same time?”

Allison chuckled dryly. “It was brutal. But the only reason they consented to be in the same room together was because they’re here for your wedding. They see how happy you make their daughter, and they wanted to be a part of it. They know you have something special, and I know it to. I know because even when she’s not doing anything, she has your attention. I know because you’re handsome and charming and instead of picking someone with no substance who would just fawn over you, you picked a strong woman who just yesterday said ‘I can’t believe this is it. I get to marry the most wonderful man I’ve ever met.’”

It’s a lie. It’s not the first time she’s had to fudge this part of her speech, but it was a particularly big lie now. It was the first time she was actually glad it wasn’t the truth. Usually she could content herself with knowing the bride had said something at least _similar_ to that over the course of the planning. Now she just said it because it was part of the routine, trying not to think about the way Lydia looked at her last night.

She forced herself to look in Jackson’s eyes. “I know because you’re not running away. You’re talking to me so I could tell you what you already know. This marriage is going to work. And you’re going to be happy together forever.” Allison gave as big a smile as she could manage and, slowly, Jackson smiled back.

Allison stood up. “Now, no matter how strong your love is, Lydia will still strangle you if you don’t have your tux fitted by the end of today.” Jackson laughed and Allison tried to. “Your wedding’s in two weeks. There’s a lot to do. Go on.”

She waved him out of the office, counted to five, and then collapsed back into her chair.

Not long after, a soft knock came at the door.

Allison groaned. “Stiles, I am not in the mood for your boyfriend drama okay?”

The door opened and in walked Alan Deaton, her boss and owner of the business.

“Don’t worry.” he said. “I haven’t had boyfriend drama since my teen years.”

“Oh Mr. Deaton!” Allison sat up from her messy position and adjusted herself.

“It’s alright Allison.” Deaton chuckled. “I’ve been working alongside you for six years. You haven’t always looked professional and you certainly don’t need to around me.”

Allison smiled and tried to relax. “Sorry. The Whittemore wedding has taken a lot out of me.”

“So it seems. I heard your speech.”

“Oh? Was it okay?”

“Of course. He’s off to get his tux fitted isn’t he?”

“Hopefully.” Allison pushed out a light laughed.

“You know,” Deaton sat down in front of her. “I remember when you first came on as my assistant. You were dealing with a hysterical bride and you calmed her down with a similar speech.”

“Did I? I was so nervous that first wedding, I barely remember anything.”

“Maybe so, but since then I’ve heard you give a dozen speeches like that to brides and grooms. I wonder what your formula for it is.”

Allison wasn’t sure if this was going to be praise or disapproval.

“What do you mean formula?” She asked.

“Because, although I’ve heard it many times, you manage to make it different every time. You make it unique to each wedding. That’s a great skill Allison. You really learn your clients.”

“I do what I can to get people married. That’s my job.”

“Yes,” Deaton nodded, “and you are great at it. This little business wouldn’t have grown like it has without you. So, I would like to offer you the position of partner.”

Allison’s jaw dropped. This was it. This was why she had been so determined to get this wedding right in the first place. She had almost forgotten.

“Wow.” Allison had to look at the floor. There was too much in the man’s face. “Deaton I…”

“I know it’s a lot of responsibility, sharing a company, but I know you can handle it. And I know you can help us grow even further.”

Allison looked up. “Further?”

“With this offer comes another. I want to open another branch in New York. It’s very competitive over there, but I know you can make a mark. If you so choose, you’ll take it by storm.”

Allison took a deep breath, eyes wide and shocked. “This is a lot to take in.”

“I know.” Deaton put a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t need to tell me right now. Those offers aren’t mutually exclusive. If you want to stay here, I wouldn’t take your partnership away.” He stood up and gave her a gentle smile. “Finish your wedding for now. Decide what you want after.”

Then Deaton walked out, leaving Allison alone wondering when she would figure out what she wanted.

\---

The week before the wedding was the fastest week of Lydia’s life. She was everywhere and nowhere at once. She had so many things to do at the hospital, so many things to see to for her wedding, and in her rush to get everything done, she had no idea that time was passing until it was all used up.

Suddenly she was dressed in her bridal gown with her mother behind her smiling. It was her wedding day and all Lydia could think was, _“What am I doing?”_

Lydia asked her mom to get her something to drink and once she left to find a water bottle Lydia slipped out. She walked slowly through the small building next to the vineyard until she found Jackson’s dressing room.

“Jackson?” She called quietly, walking in. Luckily Jackson was the only one in the room.

“Lydia what are you doing?” Jackson said turning from the mirror. “It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” Lydia rolled her eyes and Jackson pursed his lips. “Yeah I know. I’m not superstitious either but we’re going to start soon. You should be in your place.”

“I have to talk to you.” She said gently. For once she didn’t want an argument.

“We can talk on our honeymoon.” Jackson gently started to lead her out of the room. “I’ll pretend to be surprised when I see your dress okay? Now-“

“Jackson.” Lydia said firmly and he met her intense eyes.

He stopped pushing. “What is it?”

Lydia sighed. “Why are we getting married?”

Jackson gave a small smile. “The same reason anyone has ever gotten married. Because two people fell in love.”

“Wow.” Lydia chuckled, humorlessly. “Do you really think that or is that what Allison told you when you freaked out?”

“How did you-?”

“Jackson I've know you for years. I know everything about you and I know you don't want to get married."

Jackson didn’t say anything, just stood still looking at his bride.

“Come on.” Lydia grabbed his hand. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“Isn’t it hard to walk in that?”

“Extremely. Now let’s go.”

\--

The Friday night play wasn’t due to start for several hours but Allison showed up early. Lydia’s wedding was going to be starting at sunset, right around the same time as the show. It was perfect timing really. There was no way Lydia would let her perfect wedding plans be ruined so Allison knew she didn’t have to be there to see it through. Even if it hadn’t been going perfectly, Allison wasn’t sure she could’ve shown up anyway. It would’ve hurt too much.

Most of the company knew her by then and didn’t protest when she started helping to set up chairs. Allison needed to get away. From Lydia. From the wedding. From everything. She needed to think and this was the only place she could think of that didn’t bombard her with memories and complications, even though maybe it should’ve. This is where she and Lydia had their first date, if you could call it that. But it was also a blank canvas for everything you could imagine so Allison felt safe there. Free from judgment.

She wasn’t allowed to touch the stage so once the chairs were set up she sat down and watched the crew put it together, leaving her jacket on the aisle seat next to her.

“Hey,” Isaac said, sitting behind her. “You’re here early.”

“Didn’t have anything to do today. Thought I’d help if you guys needed anything.”

“Right. So…” Isaac looked down and twiddled his thumbs. “That Scott guy, you brought awhile ago. Did he go back to small town USA?”

“No actually. He liked the big city more than he thought he would. He’s still here, looking for work.”

“Oh. I’ve been trying to get in touch with him. Thought maybe he lost my number on the trip back.”

Allison stayed quiet. What was there to say?

“It’s just,” Isaac hesitated. “We went on a date after the play. Didn’t figure him for the one night stand type.”

Allison sighed. “He’s not.” Isaac looked up and Allison turned around, forcing herself to meet his eyes. “I told him you were Stiles’ ex and he really likes Stiles. Scott likes you too but he didn’t want to ruin anything with him. They’re together now.

Isaac swallowed. “Does Stiles know we…?”

Allison winced internally as she realized how little attention she had paid to Stiles in the last few weeks and shrugged. “I don’t know.” She said honestly.

\--

Lydia slipped off her shoes and hummed with the band playing to the side, hidden through the foliage. "When did we stop being in love?" Lydia said, walking slowly.

"I love you Lydia.” Jackson said. “I really do."

"I know. I love you too. I always will.” Lydia grabbed his hand. “But I'm not in love with you. I don't wake up wanting to kiss you even though you have morning breath. I don't,” she waved her hands, trying to think of the clichéd ways people describe being in love, “I don’t feel _surrounded_ by my love for you so much it makes me crazy to think about. I don't feel the way we did in college. And I know you don't either."

Jackson looked down at their clasped hands.

"Wow.” He said quiet and shocked. “When did this happen?"

"We can't go through with this wedding."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Same thing we always did I guess. We've been living two different lives for a long time. We were just trying to force them into one."

Jackson chuckled humorlessly, shaking his head at the ground. "You know our tickets to Rome are nonrefundable."

Lydia smiled at that. "Then go to Rome." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should take Danny."

His head snapped up in surprise. "Wha-"

"I know."

"I never-"

"You should've." Lydia placed a kiss on Jackson’s cheek and walked away.

\--

“I think I’m going to go to New York.” Allison said, her eyes on the stage.

“What are you going to do in New York?” Isaac asked.

“Plan weddings, mostly. My boss wants to get a new location there. Expand the business. I’ve never been. Maybe I’ll like it.”

“Sounds fun. Maybe I’ll join.”

“What are you going to do in New York?” Allison glanced back at Isaac.

The man shrugged. “Anything, I guess.”

Allison smiled. “Anything sounds pretty great.”

\--

Lydia found Stiles in the back, forming her bridesmaids in a line based on height. Next to him was the Latino man she remembered seeing in Allison’s office.

“Did you invite your boyfriend to my wedding?” She said as a greeting.

Stiles turned to see her. “What? I mean, yeah. I need him. I’m in charge of the wedding which means I don’t have a _me_ to assist me and all the people from the office are stuck up and oh my god why is there dirt all over your dress?”

“What do you mean you’re in charge? Where’s Allison?”

“You’re not even supposed to be out here yet, especially without shoes! God, did I bring Allison’s stain stick?” Stiles rifled through the pockets on his jacket.

“Why would you need Allison’s stain stick? Where is she?”

“Because she left me to do this without her and I’ve never done this before and I cannot screw this up so you need to come with me so I can clean your dress before Jackson sees you.”

Stiles tried to lead Lydia away from the wedding but she pulled away from his grasp and rolled her eyes. “Jackson’s already seen me. We’re calling off the wedding.”

“What?” Stiles shouted.

“Look.” Lydia pointed to where Jackson was immerging from the vines. “There he is now. He’s probably going to tell everyone so you don’t have to.”

Jackson made his way down the aisle, his pants also covered in dirt from their walk, and pulled Danny out of formation and kissed him square on the mouth.

Stiles groaned. “Oh I am so fired.”

“Hey!” Lydia snapped her fingers and brought Stiles’ attention back to her. “Now listen. You’re supposed to be prepared. Do you have any fabric scissors?”

Stiles nodded to his boyfriend who pulled scissors from his pocket.

“Great.” Lydia cut a slit down the ruffled train of her dress and then ripped it off. “There. Now the dirt’s gone and I can walk a little easier. Now tell me, why isn’t Allison here?”

“She just said she had a lot of thinking to do before she went to New York.”

“New York?”

“Yeah, she got offered the chance to transfer there and she didn’t want the wedding to distract her which it most definitely would because it is _falling to pieces_.”

“I think the groom and the best man just got into a cab together.” Stiles’ boyfriend said.

“Thanks Scott.” Stiles said, bitterly. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

“At least I didn’t tell you I had sex with Isaac.” The other man mumbled.

Stiles turned to him. “You what?”

The other man’s eyes widened. “I didn’t say that out loud.”

“Actually you did.” Stiles said slowly.

“Okay!” Lydia clapped her hands. “Before you two get into a lover’s quarrel I’d love to have my keys back so I can stop the woman I love from moving to a different state, okay?”

Both men’s eyes turned back to her. “You’re in love with Allison?” Stiles asked.

“Yes, I know!” Lydia shouted. “Lots of surprises today. Give me my keys!”

Stiles recoiled in fear and tossed Lydia her keys.

“Thanks.” She said with a quick smile and ran to the parking lot.

\--

The audience was due to arrive soon so Isaac had left to get into his uniform. Allison stayed sitting; hoping no one with an actual ticket would make her move. This was her park. No matter who she dates or where she moves, this would always be her space.

She heard footsteps behind her and sighed before hearing a voice say, “Is that seat taken?”

Allison turned to see Lydia standing next to the aisle in her wedding dress. Or at least, part of it. Then she followed Lydia’s gaze to the jacket she had left on the aisle seat.

Allison shook her head dumbly. “No.” She gave a soft laugh. “Just something I do to make sure I have at least one guaranteed armrest.” Lydia gave her a small, warm smile.

“And to make sure no one thinks they can come up and talk to you?” Lydia picked up the jacket and sat down.

“Where’s Jackson?” Allison asked.

“He’s on our honeymoon. With Danny. We didn’t get married.”

Allison tilted her head and swallowed. “Why?”

Lydia brought her hand to Allison’s face slowly, as if asking for permission.

“Because,” she said. “Two people fell in love, but not with each other.” Lydia slowly brought her lips to Allison’s and this time Allison kissed back.

 


	6. Curtain Call

When Deaton offered Stiles the opportunity to go to New York and help him with the new shop, Stiles almost fainted.

“I can’t! The only wedding I’ve ever done by myself literally fell to pieces while I watched.”

But Deaton was persistent that Stiles was a fast learner and the only person, besides Allison, he could trust to work without a whole team.

“Besides,” he’d said, “Allison won’t be there to seduce any of your couples.”

Not that Allison would be doing any more seducing even if she were there. Lydia and Allison were doing really well together.

There were still disagreements. Allison felt Lydia could be a bit too judgmental at times because, well, Lydia was Lydia. But she was also  _Angel_ at times and Allison was slowly learning how they combined, but it still occasionally felt like she was dating too different people.

Which, strangely enough, Stiles was actually doing.

Somewhere in the confusion of the days following Lydia and Jackson’s not-wedding and the plans to leave to New York, Stiles, Isaac, and Scott all sat down and talked. By the end they came out in one three-person relationship. Allison couldn’t imagine how that conversation went but it worked. New York was a crazy busy city and Allison new none of them could have handle it without the other two there, so she just smiled when they all crowded to fit into one webcam window to tell her all about how well Stiles was doing and how Isaac punched a mugger in the face.

Allison would tell them how much more responsibility she had and how Lydia was trying to focus on research. Allison’s dad had finally stopped worrying about her and Allison finally knew what she thought about love.

It made her speeches a lot better.


End file.
